In some conventional systems, a wireless system may broadcast radio frequency (RF) signals and receive RF signals. Generally, RF signals are transmitted at power levels that may be specified by various communication standards. For example, a third generation (3G) cellular system may use some form of code-division multiple access (CDMA) standard that controls transmission power level of each mobile terminal. Other wireless standards, such as the Bluetooth standard, may allow transmission at different power levels depending on a specification for the range of the Bluetooth device.
The RF signals to be transmitted may be amplified to a desired power level by a power amplifier before being communicated to a transmit antenna. Accordingly, a RF power amplifier may need to be able to output various ranges of power levels. Additionally, a wireless system may also receive RF signals, which may be much weaker than transmitted RF signals. The received RF signals may be amplified to levels suitable for processing by a low noise amplifier (LNA).
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.